Electronic stability program (ESP) regulation systems are known that use a pressure generating device to actively build up the brake pressure required for an ESP regulation or VAF functions via a pump and ensure safe braking of a vehicle via multiple channel control using a subordinate anti-lock braking system (ABS) regulating algorithm. The abbreviation “VAF” stands for “Value Added Function,” which means salable added functions, such as hill start assist, emergency brake assist, etc.
Regulating systems and their algorithms, which are designed as two-channel or four-channel systems, are known. Likewise known is arbitration by axle according to the so-called Select High and Select Low principles.